


you are beautiful (like i've never seen)

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: you know i'll take my heart clean apart, if it helps yours beat(standrew oneshots) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is a softie for Consent, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, Steven is a Softie, Tropes, asking for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: “Well, maybe we decide it… isn’t? Just choose to accept that it isn’t weird?” Andrew suggests.“Just decide it isn’t?” Steven asks, and Andrew nods. “Okay.” he agrees, and Andrew smiles again.“It isn’t weird.” Andrew says.Steven’s smiling too now. “It isn’t weird.”// from the tumblr request: standrew where they're abroad n the hotel got their room wrong So They Have To Share The Bed :^)





	you are beautiful (like i've never seen)

Steven regrets letting corporate make the hotel reservations as soon as he and Andrew walk into the room. They’d asked for one room with a single queen and one room with two, and apparently, they’d made the mistake of having two rooms with only one queen. Now Andrew and Steven are standing in the doorway of their room, in a fully booked hotel, staring at the bed they have to share.

 

Andrew breaks the silence first. “So, which side do you sleep on?” And the joke is so normal, so  _ Andrew _ , that Steven forgets to feel awkward. He flops down on the side of the bed closer to the window, and Andrew nods. “Good choice.”

 

Everything is surprisingly normal as they brush their teeth and get ready for bed. 

 

And then comes the moment to actually get in bed, and they find themselves staring at each other, standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

“So,” Andrew says. 

 

“Ryan and Shane build a pillow wall,” Steven blurts.

 

“We can do without the pillow wall, can’t we? I mean, they’re… Ryan and Shane.” Andrew explains, and Steven shrugs. Steven tries to ignore the fact that Andrew looks adorable in an oversized jumper and pajama bottoms. 

 

“We can do without the pillow wall.” Steven concedes, and he swears he sees just the slightest smile glance across Andrew’s face. “Why is this weird? We sleep in the same room all the time, why is sharing a bed so different?” Steven finds himself blurting out his thoughts again, and that time he definitely sees a smile.

 

Andrew shrugs. “I don’t know,” he bites his lip, and Steven’s stomach does a flip that he chalks up to the awkwardness of the situation. “Well, maybe we decide it… isn’t? Just choose to accept that it isn’t weird?” Andrew suggests.

 

“Just decide it isn’t?” Steven asks, and Andrew nods. “Okay.” he agrees, and Andrew smiles again.

 

“It isn’t weird.” Andrew says.

 

Steven’s smiling too now. “It isn’t weird.”

 

Steven wakes in the early morning, groggy but happy when he discovers that it’s only six and he has almost two more hours to sleep. And then he notices. He’s warm, and he’s warm because there is an arm around his waist, and a chest pressed to his back. He stops breathing for a moment, overtaken by his own feelings. Steven’s always had a thing for Andrew, that he’s long come to terms with, but sometimes it’s hard to be so close to him and not be  _ with  _ him. 

 

Just as Steven is trying to convince him that Andrew simply rolled over in his sleep, the arm around his waist tightens and a there comes a deep, sighing breath from behind him.  _ Andrew’s awake.  _

 

Feeling foolishly hopeful, Steven shifts to turn over and face Andrew, managing to do it without dislodging his arm from Steven’s waist. Sure enough, Andrew’s eyes flicker open, the vaguest hint of a smile across his lips.

 

“Hi,” he breathes, and Steven grins.

 

“Hey.” Steven stares at Andrew, drinking in the proximity. From this distance, Steven can make out everything about Andrew’s face. The hazel-green of his eyes, the slope of his nose, the full pink of his lips. It takes Steven a second to realize Andrew is speaking.

 

“-kiss you?” Andrew murmurs.

 

“Hm?” Steven breathes.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Andrew repeats, and it takes everything in Steven not to literally, audibly squeal. 

 

“Yeah,” Steven whispers, because they’re still so close and he doesn’t want to startle himself awake just in case he really is still asleep. And then Andrew is leaning forward and one of his hands is on Steven’s cheek, thumb brushing across his cheekbone, and oh,  _ oh,  _ they’re kissing, and Steven thinks he might be on fire.

 

Andrew pulls back, and it takes Steven a moment to open his eyes. Steven smiles again. Andrew is smiling too, and then he’s kissing Steven again, and then he’s rolling them so that he’s on top of Steven, resting on his forearms with Steven’s hands in his hair and on his cheeks and down his chest. Steven’s the taller of the two of them, long and lanky, but with Andrew squaring him in like this, he’s never felt smaller or safer. 

 

Later, they find themselves curled together again, face to face, just gazing at each other.

 

And it isn’t weird at all.


End file.
